


Power Cut

by Khaelis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaelis/pseuds/Khaelis
Summary: A power cut in the Tardis leads to some trouble...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big surge of productivity these days, I can't seem to stop writing despite the mountain of work I still have to do for my research paper!
> 
> This is some TenRose fluff, I hope you'll like it!

Rose thought she had been dreaming. But now that she was sitting in her bed, sheets rolled around her shoulders and darkness making it impossible to see anything, she definitely heard the weird shuffling noise coming from the corridor outside her bedroom. Weird. The Doctor had still been tinkering with his Tardis when she had gone to sleep and he had expressly told her he wouldn’t be done before a few hours. He’d have no reason to come around this part of this ship. He never even came around this part of this ship. Very weird.

She reached for the lamp on her bedside table and tried to flick it on, to no avail. She suddenly wished she had changed the batteries of her torch when she still had the chance. The noise seemed to get closer to her bedroom by the minute and she freed herself from the covers with a nervous intake of breath. She tiptoed in silence to her wardrobe where she kept a baseball bat – which she honestly thought would have never been useful, except if the Doctor actually took her on some far away planet where baseball happened to be an institution.

Fumbling in the dark, she eventually felt the wood of the wardrobe under her fingers and pulled the door opened. Her hand closed around the handle of her bat and she groped her way to the door, readying her stance to hit whatever or whoever might come through it. The noise could still be heard and Rose noted it was getting dangerously close. She held her breath when the handle twitched and clicked, the door slowly opening on a corridor as dark as her bedroom. When she was sure there was enough space to hit whoever was clinging to the handle, her bat split the air with a force she didn’t know she possessed.

A cry of agony resounded in her room and a loud thump followed. She readied her bat again when her brain registered the fact that the cry had sounded a bit too much like the Doctor’s voice.

 

“Bloody hell,” a mutter arose in the darkness, and Rose dropped her weapon with a shriek.

“Doctor?” she asked, her voice wavering. “Is that you?”

“Of course it’s me!” he groaned loudly.

“Oh my God,” Rose breathed as she crouched next to him, her fingers quickly finding his shoulder. “I am _so_ sorry, Doctor, I thought it was a burglar or something. I couldn’t see it was you in the dark.”

“That was why I was trying to find the source of the power cut,” he whined, picking up the torch he had been holding before being savagely attacked.

 

The Doctor tapped the torch in his palm before it finally flickered back to life, providing enough light for the both of them to see better. Rose gasped when she spotted the tiny trickle of blood rolling down his forehead and chewed furiously on her bottom lip, unable to find the right words to apologize. Guilt didn’t even begin to cover what she truly was feeling. She helped him on his feet and quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulders when he tottered lightly.

 

“Just sit on my bed,” she said softly, unwilling to say more than necessary.

 

She gently pried his hand open to take the torch and fled to her bathroom. She stuck it between her teeth as she rummaged through her many cupboards to fetch a tube of cream, cotton pads and some disinfectant.

When she returned, the Doctor was palpating the top of his head with the tip of his fingers and wincing each time they met sore skin.

 

“Don’t touch it”, she advised as she dropped her stuff on the bed and knelt next to him. “Can you hold this so I can see what I'm doing? Please?”

 

He let out an annoyed sigh and held the torch to direct the ray of light over his head. Rose poured some disinfectant over a pad and carefully wiped the already dried blood from his brow up to the small cut crowning a rather impressive bump buried under the mass of tousled hair. He hissed and his whole body shivered when she pressed the cotton lightly on the tiny wound, but no other sound came from him. Rose knew he was cross with her and he had every right to be.  She kept biting the inside of her cheek as she smeared some cream on her fingers and started to massage the bump in tight but gentle circles.

 

“It’s cold!” he yelped helplessly, the light from the torch slightly going off its trajectory.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized again without stopping her massage. “This’ll help reduce the bump in no time.”

“Quite unnecessary, it would have been gone within a few hours anyway,” he shrugged.

 

She made no comment and kept running her fingers over the bump until the cream had completely penetrated the skin. She made sure the cut had stopped bleeding and that she had cleaned every remnant of dried blood, then carefully pulled on some strands of hair to give it the shape she knew so well.

 

“I’m sorry for hitting you,” she said softly, snuggling on his side and resting her head on his shoulder. “I didn’t know it was you, and it was dark, and you came in here like a bloody ninja. I’m so sorry.”

“A ninja? I should take you to feudal Japan to show you what a real ninja is. Hanzo would have killed you in your sleep without leaving a single trace.”

 

Rose heard the smile in his words and relief washed over her when she realized he might not be as angry as she thought he’d be. He drew her against his chest in a tight hug and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, brushing his fingers on her back. She basked in his warmth and her lips landed like butterfly wings on his jaw.

 

“I’m still sorry,” she mumbled against the skin of his neck.

“Well,” he drawled as his fingers twined in a lock of blond hair. “I suppose I deserved it.”

“No you didn’t. Just… Maybe knock, next time?”

“I’ll try to remember that”, he chuckled.

 

He pushed her gently to lay on the bed next to her and nuzzled her cheek with the tip of his nose.

 

“Or maybe you can finally move into my room?” he asked hopefully, twining his fingers between hers. “High security lock, emergency generator, larger bed and bigger bathroom.”

“Oh, shut up,” she chastised with a soft slap on his upper arm. “You never sleep anyway.”

“Who said I’m talking about sleeping?”

 

If the room hadn’t been so dark, Rose would have seen the Doctor wiggle his eyebrows with a smirk, and the Doctor would have seen Rose blush like she had never blushed before. In the obscurity, his lips found hers and her hands clutched the lapels of his jacket as their kiss deepened. Rose was quick to straddle his waist and grasped his wrist to guide his hands above his head, careful not to hit his bump in the process. She leaned over him and her teeth grazed the short stubble on his chin while he playfully tried to escape her greedy mouth.

 

“So, what do you say?” he managed to ask between sharp intakes of breath.

“Well,” she started, peppering kissed over his face and neck. “If that can guarantee your safety… Who am I to refuse?”

“That’s what I thought.”


End file.
